


What in the Cornfield is THAT???

by IntrovertedCoffee



Series: DBD Glitches and Weird Stuff [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Don't bully the Hillbilly, Dwight has a new purpose, Guess Who's Back, Inspired by a glitch I saw on YouTube, Meg gets some good laughs, Other, he's doing his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedCoffee/pseuds/IntrovertedCoffee
Summary: Dwight, Claudette, Jake and Meg are going through a trial with the Hillbilly. Everything seems to be going well until something strange happens.
Series: DBD Glitches and Weird Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543549
Kudos: 34





	What in the Cornfield is THAT???

It was another normal trial for Dwight. Him trying to complete generators, rescue people and most of all, hide in lockers. This trial though, Dwight was determined to do more than just hide in lockers, which led him to the predicament.

Dwight was getting chased around in Coldwind Farm's cornfield, trying to avoid the Hillbilly's chainsaw. He knew he needed to find a pallet soon or he would instantly get downed. He ran into the jungle gym and thankfully found a pallet, but accidentally led the Hillbilly right to his teammates that were working on a generator together.

Dwight quickly turned around in time and slammed the pallet down onto the Hillbilly, stunning him. Or actually, he did a lot more than just stunning him. To Dwight's disbelief, the Hillbilly shot up to the sky.

The Hillbilly was literally flying.

Dwight glanced quickly at his teammates to check if he wasn't the only one seeing this, and they definitely saw what happened. Claudette gaped and stared at the sky, Meg was doing her best not to burst into laughter, and Jake accidentally popped the generator while staring into the sky.

As Dwight looked back at the sky, it looked like the Hillbilly was waving his chainsaw and hammer around like a madman.

The four amused themselves for a while, watching the Hillbilly struggle in the air. By this point Dwight felt bad for him.

After a good ten minutes the Hillbilly finally got down and the group dispersed.

\----

When Dwight, Jake, Meg and Claudette made it back to the campfire, they had one hell of a story to tell.

"You guys! You won't believe me, but Dwight stunned the Hillbilly by a pallet and the Hillbilly shot up into the air! He was flying!" Meg exclaimed as she ran to the survivors at the campsite.

"Meg, what is up with you? That's most likely nonsense" Feng said.

"No, no, no. She's saying the truth. He really did fly up after he was stunned" Claudette replied.

The group of survivors turned to Jake to hear his statement. Even though Meg and Claudette were trustworthy enough, Jake's statement would be like a nail to the coffin.

"Yeah. They are saying the truth. The Hillbilly looked pretty confused up there" Jake stated.

"Wow, that's kinda hard to believe. Not gonna lie" Nea said.

"I-I'm sorry" Dwight said as he approached the campfire and sat beside Jake.

"Dwight, there is nothing to be sorry for. This is hella interesting. Imagined if that happened again? God, I wish there were cameras in this realm" David sighed.

"What if Dwight unlocked his secret ability? Making killers fly into the air?" Nea suggested.

The survivors turned to look at Dwight, and he felt sweat beginning to pool around his face. He had no idea what was coming for him after he slammed that pallet down.

\----

From that trial on, Dwight was tasked with getting chased by the killer and also stunning them. Everyone wanted to see the phenomenal 'killer flying' thing Dwight had once done.

As much as Dwight didn't like the idea at first, he figured it was okay as it was like killing two birds with one stone; his team could do the generators quicker and he could prove that he really made a killer fly.

Needless to say it became hard for Dwight, Meg, Jake and Claudette to take the Hillbilly seriously. Sometimes in mid chase with the Hillbilly you might hear a Meg burst out in laughter.


End file.
